


Training Analysis

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Boners, Crushes, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, but goes with it, kal is a gay hottie, kal is also thirsty, kal is confused, reader is thristy, to be added to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: Male reader/ Kaldur'ahmYou watch Kaldur as you train with him and wonder if he watches you too.





	1. Training Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> another male reader insert with Kal (could be read as before sorry artemis but it doesn't really matter) will add chapters later with kissing probably  
> feel free to comment <3

Training with Kaldur was one of the worst (best?) decisions you have ever made and you cannot stop.

He’s smart, so smart, you can’t believe he doesn’t know what he’s doing to you. You’re so obvious  and your body is a fucking traitor, there’s  _ no way  _ he doesn’t see how flush under his touch. How you nearly lean  _ into  _ his hits rather than flinching away. How you very indiscreetly grab at his body just to feel him (MMA indeed, you just wanted to touch his ass and hell, if wrestling was the only way then you’d do it gladly). How your breathing pattern sputters before he even touches you, before the first advance just the thought of being near him affects you.

He’s  _ so strong  _ he could pin you down and keep you there even if you tried to get out. You never truly tried in earnest, you take extra moments to ‘catch your breath’ so you can feel his weight on you, his sweat dripping onto you and his muscles holding you down. This is always the most ridiculous part of the match, you’re half hard and flushed and it hasn’t even been ten minutes. Meanwhile, Kaldur is just warming up and giving you pointers on your stance, form, and your  _ godawful breathing.  _

You like to watch his face as he fights you. His teeth and eyebrows clench occasionally as if he were mad, which he’s not, and you find it disarming to say the least. He’s not mad at all, his energy and adrenaline is flowing through his skin, into his clenching fists and shifting under his pores. His energy is focused, set on changing the minutiae of his form rather than just bubbling in his chest. Your energy bubbles below your chest and heats up each one of your veins. It’s more chaotic, more likely to cause a spasm down your spine than help you fight.

It’s only him you’re like this with. When you train with the team, you always try to avoid fighting him, where you will be studied and graded and where others will  _ definitely _ see your hard on. But you asked him for help afterwards constantly, you don’t even ask anymore and he comes to you. Assuming his role as teacher over you without a prompt. Even when you feel exhausted and defeated, his will pick you up and tell you to fight, and you will. 

Sometimes he takes off his shirt. It was tight to begin with but when you see all of his chest you turn hungry. Your energy screams to dominate him, to mark and make him yours but it always tells you to rush in without a plan. He always has a plan. He uses the energy against you and pulls you back into your arms. Suddenly it’s gone and your nerves yearn to be touched by him in any way he will give you. To let him pin you down and to submit. He seemed to figure out your turning point before you did, that you put more effort into fighting when he was shirtless so he did it more often. Once, when you watched him take off his shirt before you even started, you wondered if he liked being shirtless around you too. What if he was doing it so you would touch him? What if watching you as your hormones change and flood your senses is fascinating to him?

Your mind filled itself with these what ifs, and this is the only time you would beat him. When your body went on autopilot and your eyes wouldn’t unfocus or stare. Instead of cataloging his skin your mind would show you scenes of romance, seeing his smile in the morning and imagining what he smelled like and how you would smell like him too. Now, you were fighting for him. To protect those images in your head and defend them, you fight to make it real.

You wonder if Kaldur notices how your mind changes in different ways when your bodies interact. If he catalogs your breaths and the movements underneath your skin. If he finds you as facinating as you find him.

He does.   __


	2. Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal is a bad detective and is severely confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3 feel free to leave comments and kudos

Kaldur was noticing you, taking stock of you. He was a leader paying attention to his teammate, wanting him to be the best that he could be. He wanted to know your strengths and weaknesses, what made you tick so that he could push you to be a better hero, but also because he found you interesting. He wants to bring you to your full potential, because once you reach it you will be _glorious_ and even if he doesn’t realize it, Kaldur wants to have a hand in that. He wants to help make all of his team better, but not in the same way that he prioritizes you.

The first time you came up to ask him for help, he was stunned. You did fine in training, well even. He didn’t face you in training often so he was constantly watching and analyzing your technique. He didn’t think you needed help, but of course he would do what he could. Contrary to his thoughts though when you fought him you seemed scattered and unfocused. His brow furrowed when he noticed your eyes trailing out of focus. Your breathing was ragged and you could barely dodge a simple punch.  
Huh, this was interesting. He would have to keep an eye on you.

After a few weeks of working with you, Kaldur began noticing you even more than usual. In group training you were getting increasingly better but when the two broke off, you would be sloppy and lose your form. So he watched you, he watched you in the field, on the mat with Superboy and Robin, and when you would utilize the gym by yourself. He started taking mental notes on you and how you would react around him, whether during training or just in the cave. He would watch you and sometimes you looked back. You would blush and turn away or, if you were feeling daring you would throw out an occasional wink. He was so baffled that he turned to Robin, as you two were very close.

“I’m no detective, except that I am, and it’s pretty clear that he likes you, Kaldur.” He stated plainly.

How did he not realize it sooner? The heavy breathing, the staring and blushing, wanting to spend extra time with him, it was obvious. That day he went to training with you with a different mindset, trying to find further evidence before he allowed himself to think about you having feelings for him.

“Hey Kal, ready for training today? I already stretched and warmed up a little bit so I’m ready to go when you are.”

He realized just then that you were the only person who called him Kal. That’s one check for the crush theory. He decided to think about why that made him smile later, after he got more evidence. He nodded and told you he was practicing before too as he took off his red tank top. He tried to keep an even face when he noticed you staring, check two. You would grunt and growl when you were hit, but you fought valiantly. Still, Kaldur got you to fall. He loomed over you and noticed your deep breathing, your pupils dilating, your sweat and scent and _oh. Oh no._

This was absolutely unprofessional and Kaldur scolded himself for looking down at where his legs touched yours when you weren’t looking. Yep, that was what he felt. You had a boner and he was pinning you down with his leg leaning precariously close to it. You caught him off guard, pushing him off of you and dragging him into some wrestling-headlock position with your arm raking his behind his back. He didn’t miss the way your hand ghosted over his ass as he tapped the ground, admitting defeat. He added about a thousand checks to the crush theory and congratulated you on your win before he excused himself to his room.

He had a _lot_ to think about.


	3. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put Kaldur in some water cuz that boy is thirsty  
> im writing this instead of my 20 page research paper so thats fun but also was anticipated  
> might make this smutty? not sure yet, feedback is appreciated  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like italics apparently  
> they indicate kal's thoughts here

Kaldur fell onto his bed with a sigh, trying to clear his head before he thought about all of this new information he’s found out. 

So. You liked him. You wanted to spend time with him alone so you asked for help. You wanted an excuse to touch him, as evidenced by your (now obvious in retrospect) touches to his arms and back in the field and how you’d sometimes ‘accidentally’ touch his ass during training. He also noticed that you sometimes let him hit you, let him pin you down. You were clearly capable of taking down people stronger than you, you often outmaneuvered Superboy and even Canary on rare occasion. Kaldur could get you down easily and  _ wow that’s an interesting train of thought.  _

You called him Kal and were an affectionate friend to him, and a good one. You were kind and had a similar cockiness as Robin and Wally and instead of paying attention to the girls you paid attention to him. You would compliment him, as with the rest of the team, but he always figured you were just being nice when you said he looked good. Oh wow, Kaldur felt stupid for not noticing this earlier. And when you saw his chest today? You were uncontrolled, almost animalistic in how you fought.  _ You were hard when you fought him today.  _ Gods, Kaldur was a terrible detective. 

He laughed into his pillow at how stupid he was.

You liked him.

He never thought about you before like that, but he often didn’t follow such fantasies. Just like how it did with Tula, he figured nothing would work for him  _ especially  _ if he dated within the team. But now that the idea was in his head, well, he blushed. For a moment Kaldur remembered you under him, your closed eyes and deep breathing. Your sweat mingled with his own and you smelled like sweat and cologne. Were you wearing cologne for a fight? He noticed a scent of pine on you before the big thing. Ah yes,  _ that thing.  _ Kaldur knows that adrenaline can sometimes lead to unwarranted erections but it’s not like you were fighting that hard. Just thinking about it brought a blush to his cheeks.  _ Fuck it.  _ He thought as he allowed this train of thought take over. Did you like it when he pinned you down? How he looked when he was topless? He remembered how you would groan when he hit you, how you’d growl before throwing a particularly powerful punch. Would you let him pin you down? Would you still make those noises if he asked you to? Did you think of him like he was right now, how he’d touch you and thinking about what sounds he would make? He thought about how heavily you would breathe, how your eyes would go dark and hungry.

_ Great, now I have one.  _

Does this mean he likes you? You were attractive, and Kaldur would very easily admit it to you. You were funny and it made him smile the way you called him Kal. and now here he was, lying face down on his bed and rubbing his dick down into his mattress thinking of you and how you  _  maybe  _ thought of him.

Yeah, he liked you, and now he feels even dumber for not noticing it on his side either.

_ Gods Kaldur, where has your control gone? He’s a teammate. Holy hell stop humping the blankets and get over yourself. You need to talk to him, tell him that his feelings are returned but that pursuing a relationship would be unprofessional and likely end in heartbreak. _

Kaldur sometimes hated the rational part of his mind. He knew he had to tell you but still didn’t know if he would pursue or not, he wanted to think.

Then you knocked on his door to call that he left his shirt in the workout room.

_ Guess time to think is too much to ask for then. _


	4. Put a shirt on, Kal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to check on kal, who remains shirtless, and i use italics a lot   
> ? mayb/prob smut in the next chap  
> comment ily <3

_ Knock knock _

“Kaldur? You’re in there, right?”

He froze. The object of his apparent affections and evident erection is a wall away. Now that he realized you like each other, his impulse to call you in and kiss you senseless not only existed, but existed LOUDLY. He groaned into his pillow and muffled a low growl.

“You okay in there Kal?” he grumbled an uhummm to try to get you to leave, but you remained. “You don’t sound good, I’m gonna come in okay?”

Good at articulation, Kadlur’ahm was not. He screeched and jumped to sit up, covering his crotch with the pillow he was squeezing the life out of.

“...Kal? I brought your top… why do you look pained?” you walked over and sat next to him with a look of concern.

“I am fine. I just have… realized… some things. And I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“Can you tell me?” he shook his head and you frowned, “can you tell me what it regards to?”

“I am… embarrased.”

“Hehe, I can tell. I’ve never seen you so red before. Ya’know, you’re adorable when you blush. I always forget that you’re not much older than me, you’re just such a natural leader it’s easy to forget that you’re not in the League.” he blushed harder, looking down to his lap and realizing that  _ he wasn’t wearing a shirt and you complimented him and called him a good leader and yup that boner under the pillow is still there. _ Kaldur looked up to your face and saw a matching blush and a shy smile. 

“You flatter me, I...hmm. I’m facing something that I never have before… not like this and it’s all coming suddenly and I feel so uncertain and I-”

“Hush baby, remember to breathe. It’s okay to face new things, we do that all the time. I was literally just saying that you’re great at dealing with scary situations. You’re brave and you know what you need to do. What’s the matter?”

Kaldur’s mind raced a mile a minute  _ he called me baby he called me cute he called me brave and smart and he trusts me and he called me baby and he likes me and i like him and i really want to kiss him he said i know what i need to do and i really need to kiss him right now i really need him to know.  _

“I… just realized… that I am attracted to someone. That hasn’t happened for a while and not like this…” he looked at your expression, twisting in concern and… fear? “And, i believe that this individual is attracted to me as well.” you nodded, biting at your lip and looked down, focusing on the pillow in Kaldur’s lap and how he was fiddling with it.

“When did you find out they liked you? And how?”

“Well it became rather evident when I got close enough. He… well, I felt something I wasn’t necessarily meant to feel.”

Your face flushed as you put two and two together.

“When was this?” You asked,  _ praying  _ that it wasn’t when you definitely got hard while fighting him because  _ damn  _ that would be embarrassing.

“About ten minutes ago…”  _ Yup that was you. _

“Ha… its me isn’t it…” you looked up to him with a nervous smile, “sorry about that.”

“Please, do not apologize. I… I feel the same.” Your grin expelled any more of his nerves and he lost the slight nervous stutter. “And I’m very curious as to what I may have done to illicit a response like yours.” He spoke slowly, each syllable breathing confidence back into his (still naked) chest.  _ Oh. _

_ Kal  _ really  _ liked teasing you. _

_ You are okay with this. _


	5. or don't, shirtless works too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still unsure of smut but shrug, i return, comment please ily <3  
> kaldur is cocky and i want him to punch me

“As I am in a situation I am not familiar with, (name), might you be willing to assist me?” Before you could ask what he meant or analyze what the _hell_ that tone in his voice meant, you were dragged from your seat on the bed onto his lap, replacing the pillow and _oh that's why it was there_ and suddenly Kal had a breathtaking smirk on his lips.

_I’ve died and I’m in Heaven._

_That must be whats happening._

_Kaldur’ahm is shirtless, underneath me, and as horny as I am._

_Holy shit._

“I… yeah,” you breathed heavily, “course I’ll help you.”

  _Holy shit the Gods truly have smiled upon me today. I… he… (name) is on my lap and I’ve hardly touched him and he can’t even breathe. Do I really affect him this much? Does he really think if me this highly?_

Evidently, yes.

 You fell onto his chest when you leaned in to kiss him and you quickly had to pull away because _your breathing when it comes to this man is shit_ and he kissed you back. His lips were so soft and open and his breathing was running ragged as well. He let out a deep breath and you looked into his eyes, you saw the hesitation and wanted to kiss it away immediately.

 “What’s up, baby?”

“I have not kissed anybody in so long. I have never had someone to do this with and I am worried I may not be good enough for you.”

“Oh darling, it’s no problem. Just tell me what you want and do what feels right, does that sound good?”

“Yes, very. Just keep kissing me, okay?”

“Oh I can definitely do that, babe. Can I touch your neck? I don’t want to upset your gills.”

“I think it will be okay, just keep calling me babe and please gods kiss me.” You immediately did as requested and fell farther into his presence, it was nearly suffocating you and this is how you want to go, making out with a shirtless Kal, with his voice deeper than usual and _god you want him to tell you what to do with that voice again._

You held his bottom lip between your teeth and took a breath, then trailed your tongue sharply down his neck. When you hit his gills with your mouth he jolted and _groaned_ and it was _glorious_.

“Do that again.”

That was not a request. That was a _demand._

You nodded into his skin and moved your mouth back across his gills. You ran your tongue across the slit in his skin back and forth, the little breaths he let out drove you farther. While you favored a spot next to his gills he gasped and questioned you between his breaths.

“So, you did not say what about me drove you to this attraction, especially during our sparring sessions.”

“I… your strength… your voice. It gets so deep and commanding and _hot_ and honestly, you pinning me down? I’m super into it.”

“Yeah? Well I can certainly work with that.”

He pushed you from his lap to down onto his mattress, pinning you down with his elbows. “Is this what you like?” you nodded, “I like this too.”

You could feel the power flowing through his veins, the same fighting but controlled energy you would face while sparring.

“God, Kal, you’re a prince among peasants.”

“Only when I am with you, my prince.”


End file.
